Unforgettable Faces
by Lauriena
Summary: A before mutant x back in the days of genomex tale, kiddie trama or more aftermath of kiddie trama. *Complete* please R
1. Subject 313/Little One

A/N- there is one thing that has always bugged me about mutant X.  If the mutants are all because of genic alterations when was this done?  When they were babies or after they had been born?  And why would a parent do this to their kid?  Anyways I decided to write my own spin of events back in the days when Adam and Eckhart worked together at Genomex.

_***_

_They believed at the time that children couldn't feel pain_

_They gave me children's Tylenol, when adults going through the same thing got morphine._

_They would drag me in screaming and my dad said I would come out comatose._

_Rich_

_***_

It was cold here but he was use to the cold by now.  The thin blue paper outfit he wore offered him no protection.  His young mind couldn't remember life before the cold, before the gray walls, unfeeling hands, and paper clothes.  No there was no life outside of these walls as far as he knew.  

The men would come and he would stand up straight without moving as they asked him the same questions, "How do you feel today 313?"  He would say find and they would ask him "Any changes?"  And he would say no.  If he answered any differently the tests came.  They would have him play games uses his gifts.  After he got good at the games he had to show off his gift to "important people."  This was the life he knew, the life of subject 313.  If there was life outside these walls he knew nothing of it.  But then try describing the sky to a blind man.  If he has never seen the sun, how do you show him what he has never known?

Subject 313 was curled up in a corner that day.  He heard one of the men entered the room in his white lab coat with a clipboard like always.  The little boy didn't even look up.  He was too tired and cold to play any games today.  Even though he wasn't looking at the man he knew that he was now standing next to him, towering over his small frame.  He knew he was supposed to stand up at attention but he didn't want to move.  He was curled up so tight keeping the cold out.  If he moved it would come back and he wanted to stay were he was.

It was then that he felt the man breath.  He must have knelt down next to him the boy thought.  He figured that it would for punishment, but the boy didn't care today.  He tensed up as he felt the man put his hand on his shoulder.  He prepared himself for the incoming pain.  He felt the hand leave his shoulder; he squeezed his shut eyes and tried to shut off his brain.  And then there was nothing.  No hits, no kicks, the man just continued to kneel next to him.

"Oh my you're shaking."  There was a pause and the boy could hear the shuffling of papers.  "Don't you have a name little one?"

It was a question and the little boy knew he must always answer a question or be punished.  The new man was gentle and had not made him move, maybe he would just ask some questions and leave.  Maybe if he answered the questions the man wouldn't make him move.  "My name is subject 313" He replied.

"A number isn't a name," The boy tensed he had given the wrong answer and he would be punished.  But again the man just softly touched the boys shoulder.  The boy slowly opened his eyes for the first time that day.  "Well there's an improvement, what beautiful eyes you have little one."  The boy continued to stare at this man.  This new doctors had a different look to him.  He wore the same clothes but his eyes and face where gentle.  "Can you stand for me little one?"

The boy tried to hide the look on his face but disappointment and sadness filled it before he could stuff them down into his secret place.  "Yes sir."

"You don't need to little one if it hurts.  Are you in pain little one?"

"No sir."

"What's wrong then?"

"Nothing Sir."

"Then why don't you want to stand?"  The boy bit his lip debating his next words.  Debating if he would get punished if he told how he really felt.  "Can you tell me what is wrong?"  Another question to answer, the new man must be getting impatient which meant punishment would soon follow.

"Yes Sir, I am cold Sir."

"You're cold, I would imagine so this room is very cold and the outfit not very warm."  The man then placed the back of his hand on the boy's forehead.  The boy flinched when he saw the hand coming at his face and didn't relax until it left.  "I need you to open you mouth for me now.  I am going to place a thermometer in your mouth.  Do you know what that is?"

"No Sir."

"It is a device that tells me how hot or cold you are," the boy got a puzzled look on his face.  No one had ever explained what was going to happen to him before.  The new doctor seemed to study his face for a moment, "you alright little one."

"Yes Sir."  Although the look on his face grew, no one had ever asked if he was alright, it was how are you feeling today, never are you alright.

"Alright, now I want to hold it under your tongue till I tell you to.  Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir," He was use to doing what he was told and the first time.  Otherwise he got punished but this man didn't seem to want to punish him.  He was different but the little boy couldn't figure out how.  The man looked at his watch and then nodded at the boy.

"Alright little one I am going to take the thermometer out of your mouth."  He looked down at the thermometer and then wrote something on the clipboard.  "Well little one you're running a high fever.  You want to come with me and I think I can have you feeling better very soon."  The boy just stared at the man.  What did he mean 'if you want to come with me' he was never given an opinion?  It was come here now, go there now, no ifs, no wants.  He had no opinions, he was subject 313.  "Now little one if I am going to help you I need you to stand."  The boy slowly stood up and shivered in the cold air of the room.  "Here."  He looked up as the doctor took off his coat and placed it on his shoulders.  The boy again just stared at this strange new doctor.  "Think you can walk."

The boy was about to give his normal yes sir when his head suddenly felt too heavy to hold up.  But instead of hitting the ground he felt the new doctors strong hands wrap around him.  He tensed again but somewhere inside of him he knew this arms where not here to harm him.  He passed out in those arms as he felt himself being lifted.  He didn't know where he was being carried but somehow, for the first time, in a long time, he knew he was safe.

***

The young boy felt himself slowing waking.  He was in that middle ground between dreams and reality when he heard the new doctor's voice.  He didn't move and quietly listened to the doctor.

            "Subject 312 was obtained after a car accident when she was three that killed both of his parents and injured her younger brother.  Brother was 10 months old and recovered quickly from minor injuries.  Subject 312 remained in a coma for two weeks but awoke defying medical odds.  She remembers nothing of her life before the accident or that she has a younger brother.  Unable to find any living relative both children where brought here.  Subject 312 shows some possibility.  Her brother on the other hand (313) has shown remarkable healing and stamina.  Only being ten months old at the time of the accident he has no memory and can be perfectly conditioned and trained.  Genomex remains the siblings' guardians until their 18th birthday.  Along by this point we feel they should be condition to want to remain with their adopted family."  

The little boy slowly opened his eyes and looked closely at the new doctor.  His head was in his hands and his whole body was slumped.  He had a stack of folders next to him and one in his lap.

"So you're finally awake little one.  I was wondering if you would make it for a while.  How do you feel?"

"Fine Sir," the little boy replied without thinking.

"How do you really feel?"  A puzzled look came over the boys face and he stared at the doctor unsure of how to answer.

"Do you ache, are you tired, cold, want some water, how do you feel?"

"Tired Sir, but I'm not cold anymore."

"I'm glad to hear that little one.  Now rest, you've been very sick."  The little boy wasn't sure what to do with the doctors words.  He had spent his whole life getting commands, conversation was something new.  But slowly he felt his eyes close and he fell back asleep.

***

            When the boy awoke again all the lights in the room where off but in the darkness he could see the new doctor standing there with a strange look on his face.  "Hey little one," the man whispered to the boy.  "I need you to put on these clothes for me, I'll be back really soon."  

The boy took the clothes in his hands and slowly changed into them.  They were heavy and warm.  They were so much softer then the blue paper clothes he had always worn.  He sat on the bed in his new clothes waiting for the new doctor to return.  He came back and smiled at the boy.  "Alright now little one I am going to wrap you up in this blanket and I need you to stay really quiet.  Can you do that for me?"

"Yes Sir."  The man gently placed the blanket over the boy and picked him up carrying him through the complex.  The little boy stayed quiet wondering what was going on and where he was going.  The man then placed him in the back seat of a car.  "I need you to stay still now little one."  The man whispered.  The boy didn't even give his standard reply knowing that something new and different and dangerous was happening.  Soon the car started moving and the boy fought to keep himself from rolling off the seat.  He dung his hands into the seat and remained as still and quiet as he could.  He stayed like that till the man stopped the car.

"Ok little one you can come out."  The boy sat up the blanket falling down around him.  "Buckle up, little one."  The boy sat there looking for what to do.  The man reached back and the boy didn't wince or tense up.  The man buckled the young boy into the car and then pulled back on to the road.  He looked in his rearview mirror as the boy stared at the sights all around him.  Everything festinated him; the whole view was full of color.  

After darkness had fallen the man stopped the car.  He got out and opened the boy's door.  He bent down and picked up the sleeping child.  He walked up to the door of the house he had stopped at a quietly knocked.  The man who came to the door just stood aside and let the man in with his sleeping bundle.  The man sat on the couch and gently shook the boy awake.

"Little one I need you to listen closely ok?"

"Yes Sir."

"You're not going back to Genomex anymore.  These people are going to take care of you.  No one is going to hurt you anymore.  Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir."

"Listen little one I am going to give you a name now, do you know what a name is."

"What do you mean Sir?"

"Well it's what you call someone, but it's specific to that person.  Like this is Carol and that's what people call her.  Like you call me sir and I call you little one.  But my name isn't sir, its Adam and that is what people and you can call me.  And your name little one is Brennan.  Do you understand?"

"I think so Sir, Adam."

"Well little one, Brennan, I have to go now, but Carol and Greg are going to look after you.  Goodbye little one.  I will miss you Brennan."

"Goodbye Adam."  And with that the man left the house and the little boy.

******

_Genomex-Securing a better tomorrow for mankind_

_Weakness of character, such as compassion, guilt and generosity towards the unhuman are the sole chinks in Adam's armor_

_~Eckhart_

_Genomex bulletin online_

_Genomex-Securing a better tomorrow for mankind_

***********

Not my best piece but my 1st mutant x fan fic.  I was thinking of going on from here but I am not sure how or if I should.  Thanks for reading and please drop me a review.


	2. Perfect Soldier/Wild Cat

**A/N- I was originally going to do a Brendan growing-up piece but give the reviewers what they want (well that and the idea of doing the other three/four (Adam) grew on me pretty quickly.  I did the outside observer pov on this chapter (I just can't crawl in the mind of a three year old tonight).  It is a little over a year since the last story.**

**Inspiration- In a baby book I saw Brennan meant strong and brave even in youth which made me want to do a childhood story for him.  After the reviews I looked up Shalimar- ready for battle and Jesse- wealthy and Emma- flirtatious (can't win them all, although in some ways).  Anyways it helped with the idea for the next chapters.**

**Disclaimer (I think I forgot this b4) - I don't own mutant x it belongs to some company somewhere.  I don't own the quotes or the shows that they come from.  All I own is the story idea.  Anyways the short of it is, not mine, never will be, just borrowing the characters and storyline.**

**Disclaimer (of a different kind)- There is a part of this story where Adam examines a three year girl without a shirt on.  There is nothing icky about the scene (you know what I mean, abuse of any kind,  I really don't agree with that in anyway)  about it but some people have problems with guys and little girls without clothes Please remember 2 points 1) Adam is a doctor examining a patient.  2) the girl is 3**

_~~~*~~~_

_Bad Guy Hench-man: She just wanted someone to care for her_

_Jared: Someone already did._

_The Pretender_

_~~~*~~~_

                        She stood crouched in a corner.  The three-year old had walked at 5 months and since that time always rested by bending her knees but never sitting on the floor.  She was a strange child to observe.  Anyone who had been around young children would see that she physically stronger and faster than any child her age.  Her whole body though didn't communicate youth.  Watching her a person could see fear, loneness, need and want through her face and actions but she never seemed to lose the determination and independence that had kept her alive the last years.  She didn't speak a look showed you all you needed to know.  Her face was expressive despite the years of training and abuse.

            The young man, Adam, stood outside the room staring at the young girl.  She was one of hundred children he had observed in the past years.  But the position she was in reminded him so of the little boy so many years ago.  The years and the faces blended.  Somehow though he wondered what had happened to this little girl.  She had no family.  She was one of Genomex's test tube children, made from donated sperm and eggs and grown in an artificial womb.  All of the children had then been raised in Genomex for the future use by the military.  None of the children spoke much.  They tended to cling to the caregivers and socialize with the other children.

This child was different.  She played with the other children but she always was on guard.  With child being raised for future military use you expected fights to break out, in some weird way they were even quietly encouraged.  The young girl never seemed to start the fights; her small size didn't keep her from wining most for them though.  What separated her from the other kids was that she would keep going until the guards pulled her away.  That only happened when serious injury of one of the children was suspected.  It was said she was going to become a prefect soldier.  As long as she was breathing she was fighting.  But Adam wondered.  Her face seemed too old for her three year old body and her eyes held strange wisdom.  The young man took a deep breath and stepped into the room.  

Some of his co-workers still didn't trust him with the children.  Too many had disappeared during his watch.  Although none of it could be traced back to him and the closer they guarded him the more children seemed to go missing.  Maybe other workers were taking advantage of the situation but his close colleges wondered about him.  Even the children knew he was different.

He though he saw the young girl's eyes soften for a moment when he entered the room.  In recognition or hope he wondered.  The children knew there was a world away from here.  They talked of new homes with new parents.  It was the friendly doctors who would let you go there if you were good.  The adoption program didn't really work like that.  The program was there for children who didn't seem to be befitting from the special training Genomex gave them.  The children in the program were placed in loving homes to be raised by couples.  It kept the workers freer to show extra attention to the gifted children.  Or at least that is what the public was told. The kids he moved into the Genomex adoption program were less then normal.  If he was trying to remove children from the factory he wasn't doing it through illegal channels which confused the higher ups

No Adam was different and even the young girl knew it.  But she didn't just know it from the whispers during the social growth time each day.  Adam nodded his head at the girl.  "How are you today wild cat?"  The little girl tilted her head at Adam's words.  He smiled.  "Glad to see you like the nickname."

She continued looking at the young man right in the eyes.  He kept the smile on his face.  He was one of the few doctors that smiled and the only one who smiled with his eyes.  Spending her whole three years looking into the faces of the doctors and other research personal the little child always looked at the young man's eyes with wonder.  She always seemed to be studying them for some unseen secret.

"I heard that you got into another fight, wild cat.  I wanted to see how you were doing."  The girl just stayed where she was.  Adam didn't seem surprise and moved next to the girl.  "Mind if a sit down so I can look at you?"  The girl continued her study of Adam's face.  He nodded and sat down next to the wall careful to no corner the girl.  She had clawed her out of many exams and the nurses were busy with the two five year olds who had attacked her earlier that day.  The jury was still out on who was winning when four men had been ordered to pulled the children apart.  They had been sent home with a paid vacation and multiple broken bones.

            "You want to come with me to the exam room."  The girl just looked at Adam.  "Come on wild cat."  He stood up and walked to the door holding out his hand for the girl.  She walked next to him but didn't even move to take his hand.  He just let out a small chuckle through his smile, like he wasn't expecting his hand to be taken.  "Alright you know the drill wild cat, up on the table."  Adam bent to lift up the girl but she shook her head.  Adam again let out a short laugh and let the girl climb up on to the table.  Once she was up she couched on the balls of her feet.  "Sit down wild cat," head shake, "then lay down," another head shake.  "Sorry you have to do one or the other, you know this wild cat."  She twisted her head to the side and slide her feet out from under her so she was now sitting with he feet hanging over the edge of the table.  The young man started to examine the little girl studying her face for any signs of discomfort.  He didn't miss the slight flinch as he felt her ribs.  "Wild cat I need to take off your gown."  The little girl violently started shaking her head.  "Wild cat I want to make you feel better.  I think you may have bruised or even broken some ribs, I need to see them though.  I won't hurt you though; I want to make the pain stop."

            "No pain?"  The doctor jumped the girl's words.  For a moment he saw a new look in her eyes, hope?

            "You spoke wild cat."

  The girl nodded.

  "You never spoken before wild cat."

  The girl just nodded again.

"Will you take off the robe for me?"

  Again the girl nodded and shifted back looked over her shoulder.

  "Do I need to undo the ties?"

  Another nod gave him his answer.

  Slowly and gently the young man took off the hospital gown that had been the girls only clothing her whole life.  As it fell away the young man could see a mess of fresh bruises mixed with older ones.  "Wild cat…" the young man muttered at the sight of them all, his smile fading.  Regaining some composer Adam gently felt the girl's side.  "Can you take a deep breath air for me?"  The girl inhaled a but before she could get a lung full of air she let out a gasp.  "You ok wild cat?"  The girl just looked up at Adam with eyes showing a million emotions.  "Let me get this back on your wild cat."  Carefully Adam got the girl back into the gown and tied up the back.

"You know wild cat I think you won this fight."  The girl tilted her head the other way and lifted her chin slightly.  The movements showed off her black eye and the bruises on her neck in the prefect shape of two thumbs where the older of the two had been choking her.  "I need you to come with me before we go back to the main room; I want to get you something for the pain."  Adam swallowed as he said the last word.  

Adam walked to the door and held out his hand.  The girl hopped off the table and to Adam's surprise took his hand.  Something changed in Adam's eyes.  Bending down he gently picked up the girl.  She let herself be lifted up.  As he walked down the hallway the girl started to squirm in his arms.  He bent down and started to place her on the floor when two tiny arms wrapped themselves around his neck.  He straighten back up and found the girls face quickly buried into his chest.

Adam quicken his pace and walked down the hallway.  He sat down at a computer with the girl still clinging to his neck he start rapidly typing.  He stood-up walked across the building with the child.  He ignored the questioning looks at the child clutching to his neck.

He continued to walk out of the complex, through security and with proper clearance took the child out of the building.  He didn't take his car but road the employee train that ran from Genomex to the near by city.  From there he took three more trains and walked through the city.  It was two hours before he was standing in front an apartment building.  The girl was still stuck to him refusing to move through the whole trip until she had fallen into a restless sleep.

            Adam at the door just let him in.  When the door was safely shut the man turned to face Adam.  "Adam, I thought you said it was too dangerous for more then one kid in a house?"

            "It is.  I just need a place for right now.  I didn't plan this one."

            "Then won't they find you?"

            "They still can't prove anything, I know the system too well, and have too many quiet supporters helping me out.  I don't even know half the people who seem to cover any cracks I leave."

            "Adam if you are caught…"

            "Then I will be caught, but you and your family is safe."

"You gave us our little boy; I know you wouldn't put Br…"

"No names,"

"It's better if I forget the name if anything happens to me hopefully they will all be safe."

"I understand, is that why you don't use the adoption program?"

"Its better the longer they are unknown and I promise I would take away her pain.  I couldn't wait for the right moment.  Is there a place for her here, just for a day while I check out the family?  I need to be sure she is safe, every one of them needs to be safe..."  Adam's voice trailed off lost in thought for a moment.

            "We do everything to keep Br… our son safe.  Do you really forget the names?"

            "Just their names, I could never forget their faces."  Adam looked down at sleeping girl in his arms.  "Do you have somewhere?"

            "Upstairs, he has a bunk bed."  The man led Adam to his son room.  A young boy around six with dark hair was sleeping peacefully in the top bunk.  He didn't stir as Adam place the young girl in the bed below him.  As Adam was peeling the girl off of him she awoke.

            "Shhh.. Wild Cat, go back to sleep."

            The girl shook her head.

            "I'll be back soon; I am going to find you a family."

            A thousand questions where asked by the little girl's eyes as she looked at him.

            "Yes a family, where you will be safe and protected."

            The girl held out her arms shaking her head.

            "You don't want a family?"

            "You" Adam thought the girl's first words were an isolated event so again he jumped when she spoke.

            "Me? Be your family?"

            The girl nodded.

            "I can't be your family, but I can find you a family."

            "No pain?"

            "Yeah, they will never hurt you; I'll make sure of that."

            The girl nodded and started too nodded off.  When her deep breathing told Adam she was asleep he turned to the man who was standing at the door.  "I'll be back tomorrow morning for her, around dawn if all goes ok."  Adam stood up and brushed a hair out of the boy sleeping on the top bunk's eyes.

            It was still dark out the next morning when Adam appeared again on the doorstep of the house clearly having been up all night.  He took the little girl in his arms careful not to wake her.  As he was leaving the room the little boy stirred.  "Who are you?"  He sleepily asked.

            "It's ok Little One, go back to sleep."

            "Adam?"

            "Back to sleep Little One."  The boy nodded and sank back into his bed.  The man left the house with a nod to the man.  It was another three set of train rides to a neighboring town before they stood in front of an apartment building as the sun was finally starting to rise.  The girl started to stir in his arms.  The girl looked around questioning Adam with her eyes.

            "You are going to have to learn to start talking Wild Cat."

            "Where?"

            "Where are we?"

            The girl nodded.

            "At the home of your new family."

            Another nod was given.

            "Yes you want to meet them."

            Another nodded, Adam sigh and readjusted the girl on his hip.

            "Come on Wild Cat, you're only going to talk when you want to.  I should know that about you by now."  They were met at the door by a young woman in a bathrobe.  Adam places the girl on the floor.  "I have to go now."

            The girl shook her head violently holding tight to Adam's arms.  "You'll be alright; no one will hurt you here.  And I have a gift for you."

            The girl stopped her squirming and looked at Adam with her head tipped to the side.

            "It's your name."  The girl held out her arm showing Adam the number that Genomex had tattoo on her arm.  "That's not your name, it's a number.  Shalimar, that's your new name.  I think it will fit you well Wild Cat."  Adam gave the girl at hug and then turned her to look at the women who opened the door.  "This is going to be your mom Shalimar.  She loves you as much as I do."  The women held open her arms for a hug but Shalimar just shook her head and turned back to Adam.

            "I can't be your family, but Alex wants to be your mom.  I promise no more pain.  To do that you can't be with me.  Come on Wild Cat, it will be ok, just cause you can't see me doesn't mean I won't be watching over you."

            "Bye Adam" Shalimar said as she wrapped her arms around him.  "I love you."

            "I do too Wild Cat."  With that Adam turned and quickly left the apartment.

~~~*~~~

_Long ago a king wanted to determine the true langue of mankind._

_Five orphan children were obtained._

_They were kept in small rooms by themselves._

_Nurses cared for all their needs_

_But were just to have short contact with the children_

_They were not to hold the children_

_And never talk to them (for it would influence the langue they would speak)_

_Not a single one of the five ever spoke_

_Because none of the five live_

_(Sadly a True Story)_

_~~~*~~~_


	3. #396/kiddo

Author's ramble- the idea for this chapter came to me when I was writing this chapter so I did a complete rewrite (inspired by the fact the computer I saved my story on is a 6 hour drive away, opps).  Anyways hope you like it… especially you Riley.

A/N- right now I am suffering major writer's block and may redo this chapter… warning updates depend on plot bunnies

_~~~*~~~_

_Do you want me to tell you something really subversive?_

_ Love is everything its cracked up to be._

_ That's why people are so cynical about it..._

_it really is worth fighting for,_

_ being brave for, risking everthing for._

_ And the trouble is, _

_if you don't risk anything,_

_ you risk even more. _

_--Erica Jong_

_~~~*~~~_

Few Months After Wild Cat

_Newborn to 2 nurseries at Genomex_

            "Mason you have known me for years," Adam said as he walked into the nursery with his friend.

            "I just telling you the question have been raised, I mean too many kids are missing."

            "And I want to find the parties be hide it.  I help found Genomex and I am not going to let some third party persons destroy it." The pair walked passed two of the nurses who were carrying a child on each hip and carrying for the rest of the kids that lay in the cribs filling the whole room

            "You don't have to convince me Adam."

            "Mason I know that you're my friend but lately I feel like I have to prove my innocents to the whole company."  .  Adam bent down and began playing with one of the children in their crib.

            "Being innocent doesn't always mean you will be viewed as innocence."

            "And now I have a shadow wherever I go."  Adam said as he picked up the smiling baby and brought him over to the exam table.

            "Don't think of my like that.  I volunteered to keep an eye on you."  Mason replied walking right behind Adam, eyeing his every action

            "Thanks, but what am I going to do?"  Adam said belting the wigging boy and turning on the scanner.

            "Catch the villains stealing the children."  Mason leaned against the wall as Adam read the scan and picked up the child and returned him to his crib

            "That will be harder than we think.  They are clearly framing me but how?"  Mason just raised his eye brow at Adam.

            "Maybe it is your own actions that show you guilt."  Adam stopped in his tracks turning around to face Mason

            "I thought you said you believed my innocence.  Are you just another GS Agent adding the fuel to the fire?  How long before you get the gallows built Mason.  How long till you all burn me at the stake for something I would never do."  Adam was almost yelling by the end.  Mason walked up and put his hand on Adam's shoulder.

            "You words say you are but your actions say you're not."

            "Mason…"

            "Let me finish Adam.  You play with the child.  See that they are healthy and happy but healthy happy children don't make good soldiers."

            "But the years of studies show that children who don't bond to an adult figure as infants grow up to be emotionally unstable.  Yes they will be soldiers but fight for what.  They won't have families or a country that cares for them.  It take more, we have the century old studies that prove that."

            "The nurses and caregivers see to that Adam.  This is the prefect environment, years of research was use to make sure that Genomex will delver."

            "Will it work out Mason?  I don't agree with Genomex methods all the time but I am working to change things from the inside.  I won't trust anyone outside of Genomex caring for these kids.  Their gifts make it impossible.  No, whoever is taking the kids is making a huge mistake and risking every life they take and the lives of all the people who have contact with the stolen kids."

            "Make sure the high ups know your feelings."

            "Everyone knows my feelings Mason."

            "Do they Adam? Do they?"  Mason looked directly into Adam face doing his best to tower over the other man.  "I will leave you now in the watchful eyes of the nurses.  You know the rules."

            "Don't leave the room with a child and minimal contact."

            "Exactly Adam, I'll be seeing you around my young friend."

            "Goodbye Mason."  With that Mason left the room and Adam to his rounds.

            "Hello Kiddo," Adam said as he bent down and began tickling the toes of a one year old boy.  His efforts were met by an ear piercing wail.  "Kiddo I'm just here to give you your daily check-up everyday you have one."  His efforts were met by more wails.  Adam went to pick-up the screaming boy but the head nurse scooped up the child while glaring at Adam.  

He moved on to the next crib.  A bright eyed girl who could have only been a few months old looked up at him.  "Well hello cutie.  Are you going to let me look at you, unlike your friend over there?"  Adam motioned with his head to the crying boy who was now happily playing with the nurse.  Adam turned back the girl but he could swear she was now smiling.  "Alright now, little trip over to the exam table," he picked up the little girl and walked over to the scanner.  "Here we go Cutie."  He said as he sat down the baby on the table.

"You're a strange one you know that."  Adam looked up from the scans to see the nurse holding the little boy.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh well she never lets strangers hold her, but he on the other hand is friendly to everyone."

"Well she seems friendly to me, aren't you friendly cutie."  Adam said tickling the little baby.  Adam turn over the child's wrist and recorded the number tattooed there one to the scan.

"She good?"

"Yeah she's fine."

"Good, one of the nurses claimed she saw her floating her bottle a week ago."

"Well it wasn't her."

"How do you know?"

"Her number, P67-TmI: **417_82, shows that she is a Psionic but a telempath and illusionist.  She couldn't lift anything with her mind even after her powers come in."**

"I though most of the kids had their gifts at birth."

"Not anymore, most of the kids of the ones who got their powers at birth lost control over time.  It works better if they slowly coming into play.  Besides Psionics have a tendency to go insane the longer they have their gifts."  The nurse let out a long breath.  Adam turned to face her.  "Most these kids will be fine, small changes to improve the final product."

"You make it sound so cold."

'Science tends to be cold."

"But these are warm bodies of live people, children."

"I know, but you can look at the numbers or look at the faces of the 'experiment.'  Do you think you can help me with him since this little cutie is done?"  The nurse nodded setting the boy down and picking up the girl.

"What do his numbers mean?"

Adam turned over the boy's wrist reading the tattoo that had been there his whole life.  "M59-ItIp:** 396_81, He is a molecular the 59 one that was made, intangible and impervious, 396 is his id number like you know and 81 is the year he was born.  All the numbers are that simple didn't they train you about all this."  **

"Little bit, we are taught the basic code.  What we need to know."

"That's how most of Genomex works."  Adam finish strapping down the boy to the table, he was trying to get out of the straps that held him to the table.  "Calm down Kiddo."  His words of comfort were met by screams.  The nurse bent down and whispered some words in the boy's ear.  He stopped crying but continued wiggling.  

"Will that do?"

"It will have to."  Adam replied as he began the scan.  He read over the results with the nurse hovering over his shoulder.  "His fine too."

"That's a relief.  These kids worry me."

"How so?"

"No one should grow up like this… surrounded by cold doctors and treated like…like… one big experiment."

"Their here because it's the best environment we can offer.  These kids can't grow up in a normal home with a mother and a father, what happens when their powers come in, what happens if they hurt themselves or others.  No here is much safer."  Adam turned to the nurse trying to read her and if this was another test.  The anger seems genuine but the company was surrounded in lies.

"Call me old fashion but this can't be the best thing for these kids."

"Well I am sorry you feel that way.  I know the rumors of what I have been doing here, they're not true.  I want to keep these kids safe and right now I feel Genomex is the safest place for most of these kids."  Adam replied trying not to make his hints too obvious.

"And what about the kids that are not meant to grow up like this?"

"There's the adoption program, it lets us monitor the kids and make sure that they are still safe."

"Then why don't you put kids into the program?"

"I do when I see a kid I feel should be the in program but I see possibilities in all these kids.  Who know what this wiggly guy could do for us one day," Adam said as he picked the boy up off the exam table, for once the kid remained quiet in Adam's arms, "or that cutie in your arms."  The nurse shifted the girl in her arms.

"So many kids though and no parents, what will happen to them?"

"They will be raised by Genomex."

"They aren't lab rats, their children."

"I know, I know."  The nurse turned and looked Adam in the eyes, he smiled as he bounced the boy on his hip.  A smile spread across both their faces.

 "My name is Isabel but everyone calls me Isa."  Adam smile grew.

"Pleasure to.." but a wail from the boy interrupted him.  They managed to switch children as the nurse took the crying boy doing her rounds with him on her hip.  Adam watched her walk and then looked down at the girl in his arms.  "Well cutie we may have found another one to help us get you out of here."  The baby just cooed in his arms as he walked back to the crib and gently placed her down.  She closed her eyes the moment he set her down.  Adam smiled and began his rounds with the help of the other nurses.

~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

_(three weeks later, Nursery))_

Adam couldn't help but smiling as he walked into the nursery seeing Isa standing with of one of the children they were planning on 'losing in a transfer' tonight.  It had been all planed out and with Isa and some of Adam's other contacts they would be able to clear out the older half of the nursery and place them into the arms of their new parents.

Isa transferred the boy into Adam's arms and walked over another child.  The one year old boy greeted him with the customary wail.  The boy closed his mouth for a moment and Adam swore he saw the little boy smile before he began his high pitched crying again.  Adam just kept the smile on his face and bounced the boy up and down on his hip as he walked to the exam table.  The boy quieted quickly and a smile spread across his face as Adam reached into his protect and handed the boy a small toy as he strapped him down to the table and started the scanner.

"He may have finally started liking you Adam."

"At least he will let me hold him without deafen the entire room, although it took seeing you every day for eight hours and now he will be moving out of here shortly."

"Trust me the whole nursing staff is grateful for this devolvement, although we are going to miss you."

"Well I am going to miss you and the kids.  But me and my handy ear plugs will still have all the 12 month and under."  Adam said with a smile as he lifted the boy off the table.  "Any new developments with the kids."

"Nothing new, as far as I know, but I just got on shift, you might want to ask Marie."  Adam placed the boy back down into a play pen that had three other children crawling around in it.  Adam turned to walk away when the boy let out a cry.  Adam turned around to find him standing at the edge of the pen with his arms raised up.  Isa laughed, "Well I would say 396 warming up to you it a new development."  Adam laughed as he picked up the little boy and walked over to the head nurse that was now going off shift.

~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~

_(the next night, at The Back Door Bar)_

"I don't know how it happened,"  Adam put his hand on Isa shoulder.  Tears were falling down her face.  She had been crying since she witnessed the van carrying the ten babies for transport to new families be stopped by Genomex agents and the drivers, friends of hers, killed.  The kids were now at a new location that no one knew about.  She buried her head into Adam shoulder letting the emotions of the past hours pour out.

"It's not you're fault.  They were monitoring me non-stop.  They had to know I was doing something."  Adam wrapped his arms around Isa well scanning the bar for any out of place people.

"But other than it being your idea you had nothing to do with it.  It was me and those contacts of yours.  Did one of them sell you out?"  Isa said turning to face Adam.

"No I trust them all."

"But what if it was them?  I saw someone talking to Mason when they caught the van with the children.  Who did you work with on this one?  Maybe I will recognize the name."

"No you don't know them,"  Adam paused for a moment and loosed his hold on Isa, "besides you wouldn't need a name you would need a face."

"You're right Adam, I'm just so upset about this being blown."  Isa said too quickly for Adam's liking.  He nodded trying to clear his head.

"Yeah I am too Isa, listen I need to go back to my apartment and get some sleep before the meeting with the higher ups tomorrow."  He gave Isa a quick hug and stood up.

"Bye Adam."  With that Adam left the bar without looking back, a determined expression on his face.  

_~~~*~~~_

_One ring to find them_

_One ring to bring them all_

_And in the darkness bind them_

_JRR Tolkien_

_~~~*~~~_

_there is a point to the last quote, it isn't the fact I have seen the movie 3 times in the past week_

Writing has been really hard lately and I am sorry for the lack of updates, I have ideas I just can't seem to get them down on paper…errr...  (it took a week to write this little bit)


	4. 417/cutie

Disclaimer- The name Back Door, belongs to the bar in What Women Want, I just thought it was a cool name.  (does this mean this is a crossover, jk).  That and some other names (which most readers will recognize) belong to their respected companies and not me.

A/N- I should have put a warning up that I am horrible with updates… and then I should have put a note on the (wip) file for the last chapter not to erase it when I was "organizing my files."  I am sorry this is so short.  I might pull a rewrite when it isn't 2am

This chapter is dedicated to Oreo cookies, coke and water (in separate glasses), and the person who decide not to close down Rocky's last year not ending Thursday bad music night, where I just was.

_~~~*~~~_

_I'm fine the shaking is just a side effect of the fear_

_Willow___

_BtVS- The Zeppo_

_~~~*~~~_

(Back Door, A Few Minutes Later)

"Mason, he knows."

"Very well, follow him and I will have a team meet you."

"Thank you sir.

"Just don't mess up this time."

~~~*~~~

(Outside the Back Door)

Adam stood outside the bar.  He fished his keys out of his pocket and headed across the parking lot to where he had parked his car.  Thoughts and questions filled his head.  He didn't see the person who exited the bar a few minutes after him and follow him in the shadows.  He hopped into his car and was greeted by the ringing of his cell phone.  "Hello,"

"Adam?"  Recognizing the voice Adam ended the phone call and tossed the phone on to the passenger seat.  He laid his head on the steering wheel trying to sort out when it all went wrong.  Genomex had offered him so much at first.  The idea of improving the human race sounded so good to the young doctor.  It was only after a few years at the company did maturity showing him the true horror of his actions and those of Genomex.

At some point the company he had help founded had turned into the company he now spent every waking hour trying to bring down from the inside.  The friends he had once trusted with his life now smiled and waved and tried to stab him in the back.  When did it all complicated  He spent his childhood learning and now he was learning how important it was for kids to have a childhood.  His thoughts were broken again by the ringing of his cell phone.  He rolled down the window and reached to toss it out when a hand reached out from the backseat and stopped him.  "You might want to answer that."  A voice from the back told him.  With a gulp Adam did as he was told.

"Hello?"

"Drive forward, don't do anything to attract the cops or your little friends will die."

"Little friends?  All those kids in the nursery you didn't mange to take with you.  It would be a shame to lose all the children under 2 but Genomex will recover."

"Only the 1 year old where taken last night."

"Yes well now the rebels taking the children are going to mass murder all the children they have taken if you don't start doing exactly what I tell you to do."

"Why are you doing this?  It's all about good press, we make you and your little thieving look bad and Genomex looks like the good guys."

"You're sick."

"No but they children will be if you don't turn the car on soon."  Adam turned on the car.  Glancing around for the agents he knew must be surrounding the place.  "Now stop that and back out to the right and drive until you come to the gas station.  I'll call you with where to go from there."  Adam turned off the phone slamming into the seat next to him.  He started to drive toward the gas station never turning around as he started talking.

(nearby)

The GS agent shook his head.  Adam was talking to himself or so it seemed.  He nodded to his partner and they headed off to the warehouse where Adam would finally be forced to stop his kidnapping.

(at the gas station a few miles down the road)

Adam had just pulled into the parking lot when the cell phone rang.

 "Get out and walk across the parking lot to the red Honda.  Adam got out of the car, resisting the urge to glance at the figure he knew would be crouched in the back seat.

"Get in the car and drive south till you get to the highway.  You will know the place when you get there."

"But how will I know you'll keep the children safe."

"That all depends on you Adam."  With another sigh Adam hopped into the car.

(Further down the road)

He follow the directions till he came to the warehouse.  It had to be the place, it was too cliché for it not to be.  He pulled up, two agents popped out of nowhere and hauled him out of the car.  Adam was half carried half dragged into the warehouse.  There he was strapped to a chair.

"Welcome Adam."

"Where are they Mason?"

"Who?"

"The children."

"The subjects are resting right now.  See for yourself."  Mason pointed across the warehouse showing Adam the sixteen babies at one end of the warehouse.  Isa and a few other nurses where standing over them.  "And the poor children you and your henchmen tried to kidnap they are over there recovering."  Mason pointed past the first set of babies to a playpen with 13 one to two year olds sleeping in it.  "Now if you want them to stay that way I suggest you start giving us some names."

"I don't know what you are talking about Mason."  Adam watched as Mason picked one of the children up along with a needle with a green substance in it.

"Do you remember all those conversation about genetics we use to have Adam.  I have to say that I didn't always listen to all you babble but I do remember you talking about how fragile genes were, and how simple things could effect and change them, like a virus."

"You wouldn't destroy the companies own research."

"Well it wasn't me, you and your band of murders will be to blame.  Names or little 417 here will be your first victim."

_~~~*~~~_

_The ones you loved have let you down_

_And I wanted to let you know that I'm sorry…_

_So when the anger and the pain get the best of you_

_I know it seems like  you are all alone_

_You're my Little Girl_

_Go Fish_

_~~~*~~~_


	5. adam

A/N- ok I am really depressed right now, no reviews on the last chapter, it wasn't my best but I didn't think it was that bad.  Oh well…  here's the last chapter, good or bad please tell me… I want to know what I am doing wrong or right…. _please_

****

**_~~~*~~~_**

**_So when the anger and the pain get the best of you_**

**_I now it seems like you are all alone_**

**_but_****_ I am feeling it too._**

**_when_****_ you're crying in the night_**

**_all_****_ you need to do is call me_**

**_I'll be there for you_**

**_~~~*~~~_**

            Adam stared at the sight in front of him.  What was fact, what was fiction, who should he trust.  He thought back to his conversation in the car.

_ "I need to come, I knew that this was all blowing up and we needed to conact you, this was the only way."_

_"Marie this is too dangerous.  No one knows about you."_

_"That's why Echeart came to me to help him move all of the children left in the nursery to a safe location from you and you gang of kidnappers as he put it."_

_"You mean you knew all this was going to happen."_

_"I tried to think of a way to warn you, but it was too hard.  Isa and I both know how many leaks there are?"_

_"Well she's one of them…"  The saddnes in his voice told the tale of his betray._

_"No she was betrayed.  The driver of the car told Exheart what was going to happen.  He knew he had to destroy your trust in everyone for this to work.  Make you believe you where on your own."_

_"What to you mean?"_

_"Just follow what you're told by Echeart, we'll take care of the kids.  There are too many of us for him to stop."_

            Was Marie another plant or was she telling the truth.  How has she gotten in his car unnoticed, weren't there better ways to contact him.  Trust them, he didn't even know who them were.  He had the life of a baby girl in his hands.  What did he do now, did the them plan for this, did they know this was going to happen?  What could he do?  How did he fit into the plan of his helpers and how could he help the situation.

            The cry of the baby in Echearts arms broke adams considation.  "Well I think she is saying that both of us would like you to make a discision.  What will it be?  The men and women you are trying to protect or the children you all are working to save?"

            "Mason you know I could never make this dissition."

            "But I know you will, you have no choice Adam."

            "There is always a choice Mason."  At that moment the lights in the warhouse flickered and then went out.  The cries of the children where the only sounds Adam could hear.  He strand his eyes to try to make out anything in the darkness.  He felt the ropes on his arms and legs loosen and he was pulled to a standing position as a wiggling bundle was thrust into his arms.  

Across the warehouse the large door flew open filling the place with the light of the stars outside.  Adam stood watching the activity around him.  He saw the rush of figures picking up the children and carrying them outside.  He could makeout four figures bound on the floor.  

A hand grabed on to his arm and begain pulling him along to the door way.  It was outside that Adam saw who them where.  Five vans waited outside and the flimare faces of the nurses, lab techs, and even suricty grauds stood loading the children into the cars.  Adam looked to see Marie guilding him through the maze of people to a van.  She shut the sliding door behind them and nodded to the driver.   Adam spend the whole ride in silence staring down at the little girl in his arms.  The van came to a stop and Marie gently taped his arm bringing him out of his thoughts.

"What you thinking Adam?"

"For once in my life Marie I don't know what to think."

"Mason wanted you to think you where alone, what do you think now?"

"All these people, but how?"

"I told you, they were afrid to act but they couldn't stay silent anymore.  We manged to line up some families.  Some have volunteered to take some of the kids themselves."

"I'll need to check them out."

"I have all the imformation for you and a computer over there with a sucure link."

"What about the Genomex files, we need to make sure."

"Taken care of… and it's all been traced back to you I am sorry to say.  Your cover was blown we figured it was best to have a universal scapegoat for this project."

"You mean…"

"I'm going back to Genomex along with a lot of these people.  They need to be stopped Adam.  They thought you were the only one, they don't know how many there really are."

"What will you be doing?"

"Changing files and more importantly policies, we are going to bring down Genomex from the inside and change it to be a little humane well we are working."  Adam nodded and sat down at the computer shifting the bundle in his arms to one arm and started typing with the other.

"I can take her Adam."

"No she's fine here."  Adam looked up from his typing to see Marie and Isa standing infront of him.  Isa had a very famlier boy in her arms.

"I thought you would want to say goodbye to Jesse here before I take him to his new home."  Isa said bounceing the boy on her hip.

"Jesse?"  Adam said.

"Well 396 didn't look very good on the aboption form."

"I know, just the other ones…"

"You named, well that girl in your arms still needs a name before I take her home."

"You're going to…"

"Be her new family once you come up with a name so we can finish the paper.  I would take Jesse and more if I could but I won't be able to work for a while and we found a wealthy family who is looking for a baby boy.  Jesse here should fit the bill quite nicely.  It will be a better home then I could give him."

"I just figured you be going back to Genomex like everyone else."

"My cover is blown, and I can help out in this way."  Isa and Adam traded the kids.

"So what is it Adam?"

"Emma,"

"Where did you get that from?"

"It's the name of the nursery's janitor.  Kinda of a remember to never understment the little people you see everyday."

"I'm not sure I understand, but I think that it will describe her well.  Come on I need to get on the road with these two."

"I'll see you later."

"No you won't but we can pretend."

**_~~~*~~~_**
    
    **_Suffer the little creatures,_**
    
    **_for_****_ they may yet rise up and beat you senseless_**
    
    ****
    
    **_Magic Card_**
    
    **_(squire I think)_**
    
    **_~~~*~~~_****__**


End file.
